


Distractions

by NoirWolf5



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Academic rivals, F/M, Fluff, Gryffindor Harry Potter, Ravenclaw Hermione Granger, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirWolf5/pseuds/NoirWolf5
Summary: Gryffindor Harry James Potter was becoming too much of a distraction for Ravenclaw Hermione Jane Granger, and with the upcoming OWLs, she couldn't let that go on any further.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 23
Kudos: 131





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-Read By Aani

The wizarding world had no bogeyman, however, they did have boggarts and the OWLs were the equivalent of facing one (until they faced the NEWTs two years later, of course, which could be equated to facing a dementor).

Everywhere you went, you would see fifth-year students studying as if their magic depended on it; it literally did. In the library, in the common room, in the hallways, in the Great Hall, outside on the grounds, everywhere. Something that would start months before the actual OWLs were supposed to take place. Every single one of the fifth year students equated the notion of the dread OWLs like the matter of life and death, everyone except one student of course… one Harry James Potter.

Harry James Potter was considered a peculiar Gryffindor by his housemates. Oh, he was a Gryffindor through and through. He was as brave as they come, something he never failed to prove when he pulled off his crazy stunts to get the snitch. He was chivalrous and confident and was definitely just as loud as the other lions. He could also be as impulsive, reckless, and rash as every other Gryffindor.

But he was also tied for the top student of the year. It wasn't exactly unheard of for a Gryffindor to be top of the class, but nobody expected that from him. Not because he was one of the most liked students in the school and the best seeker Hogwarts had seen in years. No, it was the fact that you would never see him studying… or putting a lot of effort… or really paying much attention in class.

He was always at the back of the classroom with his best friends, Neville Longbottom and Ronald Weasley, following in his father's footsteps by being as Marauder as James Potter was, but with Lily's kind-hearted nature. He was loud but mostly harmless in class, often joking around with his friends but every time the teachers called him out and asked him questions about the class or made him do a practical example for the class, he always did so perfectly. And as much as teachers hated the fact that he rarely paid attention in class, they couldn't help but be charmed by him (especially the female teachers who he always flirted shamelessly with).

He also refrained from playing pranks on most people, saving them for either his friends (who would often retaliate as much as Harry) or the few people who still believed in blood supremacy and oppressed the muggle-borns with insults and even attacks.

17 years ago, Albus Dumbledore had defeated the Dark Lord named Lord Voldemort. After that, he used his positions of power to push for regulations that improved the rights and lives of muggle-born wizards heavily. These regulations slowly but steadily reduced the prejudice against muggle-borns and the blatant bigotry the pure-bloods never bothered hiding. Now, while there were still people that believed heavily on blood supremacy, you would rarely hear derogatory words such as 'mudblood'.

Rarely being the keyword since Draco Malfoy and his goons still used them when teachers weren't around. And every time they did, they encouraged the wrath of Harry Potter.

Nobody knew how Harry Potter did it. There wasn't an essay he didn't nail. A quiz he didn't ace. A spell he didn't master. A potion he didn't perfect. And yet, no one had ever seen him studying, or practising, or even doing his homework, not even his closest friends knew how he did it. A lot of people had asked him how he did it and he always responded how it was just natural talent.

So while most weren't surprised that he wasn't cramming for his OWLs like the rest of the fifth year students, there were more than a few people interested in him.

All the Gryffindor always cheered him on and bragged at how they had the smartest guy of the year instead of the claws. All the Hufflepuffs just congratulated him, accepted that it was just natural talent, and moved on. All the Slytherins were always wary of him, not only because of his constant (bordering on malicious) pranks on the bigots of the house but because something clearly didn't add up when it came to Harry Potter. And all the Ravenclaws were always extremely pissed and jealous at him every time he one-upped them.

But there was no claw that hated Harry James Potter more than Hermione Jane Granger.

Hermione Jane Granger was a muggle-born Ravenclaw and the top student of her school year. Or at least she wished she could solely hold that title, but no, unfortunately, she had to share it with Harry freaking Potter.

God, how much she hated the prat. She hated him because she couldn't hate him! Oh, she had tried, God knows she had tried, but every time she was close at hating him the git never failed to charm her. Why couldn't he just be a bigoted racist like Malfoy who just happened to beat her in school? No, unfortunately, her stupid rival couldn't even be a good enough rival for her to hate.

It had all started since the first year. In the beginning, she didn't care that she didn't have any friends in her house or that she was alienating people with her know-it-all persona. She was the top student of the year for two glorious months. But then something suddenly changed. Harry freaking Potter happened.

She hadn't thought much about the Gryffindor, he was always disrupting the class joking with Longbottom and Weasley and while she had wished he'd shut up a bit, he wasn't like the others who made it their goal to disrupt the class as much as they could. Potter was just in his own world and since he wasn't bothering her, she'd never actively spoken against him. They were just each in their own respective worlds.

God, how much she wished that things had stayed that way.

For whatever reason Potter changed. During September and October, he had acceptable grades and didn't seem to particularly care about his grades. But suddenly overnight, his grades had skyrocketed, in less than two weeks he was in the top five students of the year and by the end of November he was tied with her for the top spot.

The thing she hated the most was how he didn't even seem to care! He always seemed indifferent about his grades or the fact he was tied for smartest of the year. And he never cared about classes! She had never seen the prat even take notes! Or open his book in any class!

Not long after that Harry Potter became her biggest annoyance.

She had tried to beat him, she had taken up using all her free time to study, she always asked the teachers for more homework to practice, she even tried reading ahead. And yet, every time she had beaten Potter in an exam or an essay, he had just grinned at her when she tried to show him how she beat him! Then, just to add insult to injury, he'd beat her in the next assignment! And then, whenever she glared at him when he beat her, he only grinned more at her!

Ahhhhh! She was going to kill the prat!

So, as she was studying for her OWLs in the library she couldn't fully concentrate. For Harry James bloody Potter was just a few tables away acting as if he was on his holiday break instead of only three weeks away from the most important exams of his life. He was there sitting with the other Gryffindors, and while he was occasionally helping them out with any question they had, he was just sitting there playing with the stupid snitch he carried around everywhere.

Not being able to take it any longer, she furiously shut her Transfiguration book loud enough for the sound to echo throughout the whole library and glared at the back of the Gryffindor's head. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed many people flinch and look wearily at her and she was glad people had learned never to bother Hermione Granger while she's studying.

She stood up from the table everyone knew was hers and only hers and walked towards Potter's table. Her footsteps were loud in the quiet library and she noticed that people were leaving what was about to become the blast radius. As soon as she reached the table's earshot she heard the other three Gryffindor's saying some lame excuses and promptly leaving.

As soon as she reached the table she glared at her rival.

"What are you doing, Potter?" She asked dangerously. _Honestly! The prat should be studying!_

"Oh, hello Granger." He said brightly as he turned to look at her with a grin. "You're looking particularly beautiful today."

Hermione fought the blush that tried to form itself on her face. She had no idea why but for the past year every time she had tried confronting he had always complimented her on something and every time he did she always blushed. But not today, no sir, she wouldn't blush.

Why couldn't he just shut up while she berated him! It would make things so much easier!

"I can see you're not studying for your OWLs." She said sternly.

He very theatrically looked her over as if he was searching for something before he turned back to her eyes, while his sparked impishly.

"Funny, I don't see you studying either." He said slyly.

This time Hermione did blush but she persisted.

"How am I supposed to study when you're… you're… acting like this! We have our OWLs in three weeks and you're acting as if you're a first-year on holiday break! You should be studying!"

"So I'm a distraction to you, huh?" Potter said, seemingly ignoring everything else. "Am I a good distraction or a bad distraction?" He asked mirthfully.

"A bad distraction!" She snapped. "An annoying distraction! So either start studying or I'll get Madam Pince to kick you out of here for distracting me." She raised her chin up defiantly.

"Me? Distracting you?" He asked in an innocent tone. "You're the one that came over here. In any case, you're the one distracting me from this." He said as he caught the snitch that was flying around him without even looking at it.

"You should be studying but you're not! That's distracting!" She continued.

"Maybe, but it's not against the rules." He smirked at her.

"Ahhh! Just please study or go do your thing somewhere else! You're distracting me!" She finally cracked, her needs to study for the OWLs were more important than her stupid pride.

"Go on a date with me." He said simply

"What?" She responded dumbly.

"If you agree to go on a date with me I promise I'll study for the OWLs every day and not distract you." He said plainly

For the first time in her life, Hermione Granger was truly speechless. Harry Potter just asked her out on a date! They were supposed to be rivals! They were supposed to want to beat each other, not want to go out on dates and kiss each other. But as she looked at him she could tell there was no ounce of insincerity on his face.

"Earth to Granger? You there?" He asked jovially and shook her head lightly.

"Why?" She asked and was surprised her tone wasn't as cold or annoyed as it had been just a minute ago.

"Spoilers." He said amusedly. "So, date? There's a Hogsmeade weekend right after exams. I promise I'll study and won't distract you until the OWLs are over. I'll even pay attention in class, scouts honour." He said as he raised his right hand and covered the nail of his pinky with his thumb, holding the three middle fingers upward.

Hermione just stared at him, confused. They were supposed to be rivals! She hated him when he beat her in a quiz or an essay. They weren't supposed to do this. But at the same time, she couldn't bring herself to admit the prospect of a date with Potter didn't sound… appealing. He was handsome and charming, and he was definitely smart by the way he always managed to keep up with her in class.

So why couldn't she go on a date with him?

_Because he's your rival! You hate him! You always have!_

_Do you hate him though?_ Another voice in her head asked. _You haven't managed to stop thinking about him for the past two years._

_That's just because the prat keeps beating you! If he would just stop, you could be the best student and that would be it!_

_But do you really hate him for it? Don't you love the way he challenges you and makes you want to constantly improve?_

_He's never even shown any interest in you? Why is he asking for a date now?_

_Hasn't he though?_

Hermione tried remembering all her interactions with Potter. The way he had always smiled at her and seemed amused whenever she tried to one-up him. All the complements he had started giving her since the fifth year started. The way she had sometimes caught him staring at her during class. Suddenly, she saw him in a new light. How had she not noticed before?

_It's just a date. If you end up not liking it you can just decline the next time. Besides, he promised he'll stop distracting you so what do you have to lose?_

And Hermione couldn't fight that logic, and she was starting to doubt if she even wanted to fight it.

"Fine. But if I don't see you studying or if you go back to being distracting and annoying then the deal's off." She said in a steely tone.

"Yes ma'am." He said with a grin.

Hermione nodded before leaving and going back to her table. A part of her was cursing whatever God put Harry Potter in the same freaking year as her while another part of her was deep in thought. She didn't know what to think about Potter, he was annoying and loud and Gryffindorish but he was also smart and handsome and kind and charming and she had never been able to actually find anything about him that she hated.

_Ahhhh! Damn you, Potter!_

She sat down once again and opened her book, trying to ignore all the thoughts of Harry Potter that suddenly flooded her brain and focusing on the imminent OWLs. She started reading again and for a second she was sure she would finally be able to study in peace. And then she sensed someone sit right across her.

She immediately stopped reading and shot a glare at whoever was in front of her. Needless to say, she was incredibly surprised to see Potter sitting there… with a book open!

"What are you doing here?" She hissed. "You said you'd stop distracting me!"

"I'm not distracting you." He said innocently as he continued flipping the pages of his book. "I'm here to study." He said triumphantly.

"No, you're not! I study alone. Now go back to your table." She whispered threateningly at the Gryffindor.

"I could use a study partner, and it seems you need one too since you can't seem to focus. So why not study together?" He leaned back on his chair and looked at her expectantly.

"Because I'm way ahead of you." She said matter-of-factly. "I've been studying for the OWLs ever since the fourth year and this is the first time I've seen you with a book."

"You do remember we are tied for the top student of the year, don't you Granger?" He asked in amusement. "Don't worry I can keep up." He said with a sly smile.

"Oh yeah? So you wouldn't mind it if I quizzed you a bit would you?" She asked offhandedly but inside she was really curious.

A part of her had always wondered about how much Potter knew and now here she had him. This would be the perfect chance for her to see not only how smart he was but where she actually beat him in terms of knowledge.

"Try me." He challenged her and his smile only got broader.

And try him she did. For the next four hours, she tested him on everything she could. She asked him questions about every subject and didn't just focus on things from this year, she asked about all the previous years and even included NEWT level questions from advanced books she'd been reading in her free time.

And much to her chagrin, Potter managed to answer everything correctly. No matter how obscure the question was, no matter how complex or how advanced, Potter did not get a single question wrong. A part of her was incredibly mad, wanting to hex the prat for how smug he looked when he got the answer right.

But another part of her suddenly felt so attracted to him. She had tried to ignore it and suppress it but as time went on, she just wanted to snog that stupid smug grin off of his face. It was so… so… so… _infuriating!_

Hermione wasn't the only one who asked questions, for every question she asked him he asked her one back. She gave as good as she got, also answering every question perfectly. The worst thing was that every time she had tried to look smug about it, he continued to praise her and grin!

She didn't know how she felt about him. She was totally conflicted with one part of her brain wanting to constantly one-up him and beat him while the other part wanted to take him into the nearest broom closet and ravish him, or maybe in the library. It had been one of her most prevalent fantasies to snog in the library after all.

She hated how she kept sneaking glances at him and how she blushed when she caught him doing the same. She hated how suddenly his grin was addictive and his laugh was contagious. She hated how she couldn't deny that seeing him answering every question right was incredibly attractive. She hated Harry Potter... except _she didn't_. Which only made her more frustrated!

She didn't know what she was going to do first, kiss the prat or kill him. She only knew she wanted to do both.

After four hours (that went way too fast for Hermione) both students were completely knackered.

"Well, that was fun," Harry said brightly as he began packing her books and Hermione for once couldn't disagree with him. She had never had more fun while studying than she did today. "But I'm going to call it a day here."

"So I win," Hermione said with a smug smile.

"This is just a small pause. After all, we have three weeks of studying to decide who the real winner is." He argued but she wouldn't let him leave thinking he had won.

"Nope, I win. You gave up first." She said proudly.

Harry stood up with his book bag and lightly glared at her for a second before breaking into an impish smile.

"Fine. You may have won today." He leaned in and whispered in her ear, sending pleasant shivers through her. "But I think we both know who will be the top student when the OWL scores arrive."

And with that, he started walking towards the exit of the library.

"Me! It'll be me, Potter!" She called out to him before he left her earshot.

"Whatever you say." He said without turning back, only making her more annoyed.

"I'll beat you!" She couldn't help but shout at him and earned a glare from Madam Pince.

"See you later, Granger." He shouted as soon as he reached the door and quickly left before either her or Madam Pince could say anything.

_Oooooh, that git! You'll see Potter! I'm going to beat you and then I'm going to snog that dumb, smug grin off of your face!_


End file.
